


Freeze Your Brain

by gothicchandlers



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Deukae but they're theatre kids, F/F, Heathers: The Musical References, these bitches gay good for them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28621677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothicchandlers/pseuds/gothicchandlers
Summary: Bora had starred in every school production for as long as she could remember, she had never once had to settle for anything less than the lead. So what happens when new girl Lee Siyeon takes her dream role?
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	1. // 1

**Author's Note:**

> God I cannot write summaries for the life of me, that literally caused me physical pain.
> 
> But hello and welcome to my incredible self indulgent Suayeon high school au where I included two of my favourite things; Heathers (if you could not tell from my user) and lesbian pining!
> 
> Enjoy! - Belle

**To:** **_Minji Minaj_ **

What if I didn't come in.... aha. Unless?

**From:** **_Minji Minaj_ **

I swear to God Bora, if you aren't here for Period 2 I will scream the auditorium down, I don't want to be sat alone like a weirdo

It was currently 9am and Kim Bora sat at her vanity, fully dressed, leisurely sipping at her matcha latte. Her first class didn't start until 10am and seniors had the ability to leave campus for free periods, so she didn't find it quite necessary to leave her house earlier than she needed to, first day back or not. It wasn't that Bora disliked school, quite the opposite really. One of her greatest achievements was her unwavering 4.0 gpa, that she maintained whilst leading the varsity cheerleading team and starring in every production the school had held. Bora was a perfectionist, she enjoyed being good at everything however, the thought of walking back into the halls of St Charles' prep filled her with such unease. 

The Kim’s had spent the majority of summer at their Parisian townhouse, before returning to sunny South California for the last couple of weeks. As much as Bora was so happy to spend time with her friends, she knew her heart was in Paris, where she would move next year for college to study ballet. Sure she excelled in everything but her passion truly laid in the creative arts, specifically dance therefore it was a little disheartening to return to her daily trigonometry and biology lessons. 

Bora was aware that her friends had probably all reunited already as they all had lessons first period, so she didn't plan on rushing herself as it was unlikely she'd see all of them until lunch anyway. She closed her eyes, enjoying one of her last moments of peace. Bora enjoyed her own company and very much treasured her alone time, she was a reserved girl and did sometimes struggle with her social battery. There were certain expectations she was supposed to live up to and as a natural introvert it was hard for her, but she knew having to meet superficial standards was hardly something to complain about and that she was blessed to only have such surface level problems.

Deciding she had enough time to stop at the patisserie, Bora slipped on her gloves and blazer before grabbing her keys, bag and hat and leaving her house. However, her blazer was immediately discarded into the passenger's seat as she stepped into her convertible. The California sun was so deliciously warm but not unpleasant when paired with the light, autumnal breeze. Bora loved to drive, being forced to focus on her surroundings was a great distraction from her thoughts, and being able to blast her music down the highway with her roof down was one of her favourite things to do.

She quickly arrived at her favourite patisserie, loosening the silk head scarf she had tied under her chin to keep her strawberry blonde hair from becoming unruly & placing her straw bonnet upon her head. Walking in, she smiled at the older french woman behind the counter.

"Salut Bora, mon petit chou! Qu'est-ce que tu cherches aujourd'hui? It has been a while since I've seen you! I was wondering when I would see you or Minji"

"Desolé Margaux! I've only recently gotten home from my trip to France and let me say their macarons have nothing on yours!" Au bon pain had been a key place in Bora’s childhood, with Bora’s mother taking Bora and Minji there every saturday afternoon after their weekly ballet classes, Margaux had always felt like a grandmother figure to the girls.

"You always know how to charm me don't you? What will you be having today then madame?”

Bora ordered a couple of dozen macarons and an iced latte before promising she would be back soon and dashing off. She knew if she didn't leave then, she would not be able to escape conversation with the older woman and would be late to her lesson. With her purchases secured, she sped off to school hoping to make it in time to run to her locker before class.

**To:** **_Bora Thee Stallion_ **

I'll ask again, coming to drama? 

**From:** **_Bora Thee Stallion_ **

Yeah I'm just in the parking lot now, save me a seat :))))

**To:** **_Bora Thee Stallion_ **

Sure, how long will you be? I hate sitting in there alone, especially on the first day! What if there's a new kid or something??? God I'll look so stupid 

**From:** **_Bora Thee Stallion_ **

You're so dramatic Minji! And anyways don't be dumb lmao, who's gonna transfer schools for senior year?

**From:** **_Bora Thee Stallion_ **

I'll be 2 mins tops I'm just stopping by my locker

**To:** **_Bora Thee Stallion_ **

Oh my god hurry up I look like such a clown! There's no one else in here other than Miss Birch and she keeps making eye contact with me...

**From:** **_Bora Thee Stallion_ **

I'm already late, another 2 minutes isn't going to kill you.

**To:** **_Bora Thee Stallion_ **

She's coming over to tell me about her vacation literally fuck off

**From:** **_Bora Thee Stallion_ **

Chill omg I'm walking over now

  
  


Minji felt her foot begin to tap with impatience, the auditorium was now beginning to fill up with what seemed like the majority of her class however, Bora was nowhere to be seen. Despite it only having been roughly 2 minutes since she last texted Bora to question her whereabouts, the one sided conversation her teacher was having with the top of her head made the numbers on her phone clock move at an excruciatingly slow pace. A further 2 minutes passed and her teacher began to walk towards her computer, insinuating the lesson was about to begin. 

God where was that idiot?

Minji was beginning to believe she would have to spend another hour alone. It wasn't like she hadn't seen her friends over the summer, but she had tried to get her head down over the last week. By no means did Minji struggle academically however she was not nearly as gifted as the likes of Bora, nor did she have the ability to acquire a sports scholarship like Yubin. College was important to her, it was a chance to stay here, in California, to make a life for herself not dictated by her mother's every move (literally) and if that meant she had to sacrifice a week of her summer to do her schoolwork, so be it. Having said that, her anticipation to see her friends again and catch up on that week was desperate, making Bora’s lack thereof punctuality all the more annoying.

There was a sudden bang of the doors against the auditorium's entrance and meek footsteps softly pattering down to, Minji did not bother to turn around, presuming it would be Bora finally making her entrance.

"Who exactly are you? And what is your motive for interrupting my class?"

Huh, not Bora.

"Uh I'm sorry, I was in the main office collecting my timetable. I'm new to your class this year"

"My apologies, you must be Siyeon"

The girl, Siyeon, headed towards the stage where Minji was able to get a better look at her. Siyeon was a tall girl, not as tall as their friend Yooh, but reasonably lanky as evident where her cigarette trousers hung low on her hips, seemingly too large for her slender frame, exposing her midriff ever so slightly. Lapsing over the bottom of her blouse was her unbuttoned blazer, covering what would have been her exposed back. Disorderly cerulean strands were interlaced with her naturally black hair and weirdly didn't feel out of place considering the chunky trainers she had paired with her uniform. Minji was not able to observe the girl for much longer as Siyeon had begun to head towards her, under the instructions of their teacher to take a seat. 

Siyeon sat a few seats away from Minji, sending her a polite smile, Minji was about to ask the taller girl if she wanted to move closer, pitying her awkward perch at the end of the aisle when the auditorium doors banged open once more.

"Christ my nerves will be shattered. What business do you have disrupting my class?"

"Sorry sorry sorry!"

Minji stifled a giggle as she watched Bora awkwardly run down to the front of the auditorium, coffee in one hand and her purse manically swinging in the other.

"Miss Kim! I was wondering when you'd show up, do take a seat I have an announcement but before that let me take the register now I assume there will be no more late arrivals”

Bora flashed the woman an apologetic smile before locating Minji and taking a seat, not before noticing the smaller girl at the end of the row, who was playing with the rings donning her hands, evidently uncomfortable. Bora felt a pang of guilt in her chest, she didn’t want to imagine how awkward the girl must have felt and her guilt got the better of her.

"Hey, come sit!" Bora motioned towards the girl and patted the seat next to her, to which the girl obliged, a small flush grew upon her cheeks. "I don't believe we've met! I’m Kim Bora but you can call me Bora and this is my friend Minji, I-"

Bora was cut off by their teacher who patiently stood at the front of the stage, giving the three girls a pointed look.

"Good Morning seniors and welcome back to your final year! Over the summer I've been in contact with the head of the drama department over at St. Paul's boys school and we decided our winter musical will be a collaboration between the two schools! However, I am aware that our drama department is much more popular than theirs therefore, we decided on a musical that is more heavily female lead. So drum roll please...... Our 2020 winter musical will be Heathers! I'll pass round audition packs now ready for Thursday evening's auditions and then I will dismiss you all so you can prepare."

Bora was elated. Heathers has been one of her favourite films for as long as she could remember, having even dressed up as the heathers with Minji and Yoohyeon several years ago. Veronica Sawyer had been one of her dream roles from the moment she saw Barrett Wilbert-Weed sing "Fight for me" when her mother had taken her and Minji to see the off broadway production. Sure, she didn't see herself as a Veronica and the buzzfeed quiz she had taken called her "Chandler & Macnamara's love child", but portraying the poster child for teen angst was such an exciting concept for Bora. She wanted more than anything in the world to just let go and be that girl, who was messy, somewhat unhinged and kinda badass, and by playing the role of Veronica, that was the closest she would ever get.

She was quickly snapped out of her fantasy by Siyeon tapping her on her shoulder and handing her an audition pack, before picking up her stuff as if to leave. Bora knew the girl would have nowhere to go until period 3 and once more, the guilt set in about leaving this new girl to her own devices.

"Wanna come read lines with me and Minji? I've got macarons!" Bora waved the box in front of the girl's face who grew more flushed.

"Yes Siyeon! These macarons are the best and I promise our company isn't too bad either!" Minji quickly added, equally as intrigued as Bora to befriend the enticing new girl.

"Yeah, thank you guys that would be lovely. Like Minji said, I'm Siyeon! It's nice to meet you Bora" Siyeon grinned and stuck her hand out to shake Bora’s gloved one.

Bora held onto Siyeon’s hand a moment longer than she should've. "Oh trust that the pleasure is all mine Siyeon, let's go to the gardens shall we? You can tell us about yourself!"

The three girls swiftly exited the gym, following suit behind Minji they quickly made their way over to the gardens. Due to it being midway through a lesson, outside was empty, giving Siyeon the perfect opportunity to truly explore and establish her surroundings. Moving to a new state at the age of 17 was already disarming but she wasn’t fully prepared for the culture shock that was LA prep schools. She had attended a private school back in Arizona, however it was nothing at all like this. Bewildered, she was in a daze as she walked through a small gap in the bushes that led to a beautiful garden filled with flowers and plants galore, surrounding a small circular bench that was shaded by a large parasol where the two other girls had already sat down and were ushering her over.

“Welcome to the secret garden Siyeon! Isn’t it just super cute! Our friend Handong is head of the Student Body council and helped design and build this space at the end of last year, as a reward from the governors for all her hard work! We’ve kind of just claimed it and you’re more than welcome to join us here at lunches if you’d like”

Minji sent a bright smile towards the girl and Siyeon was genuinely shocked. It wasn’t that Siyeon was unpopular at her last school, but her little town in Phoenix was nothing compared to Los Angeles and she was quite terrified of the reception she would receive from the girls here. So for the two first people she had met to have been so sweet and accepting, it felt surreal to Siyeon.

“I’d love that, thank you Minji that means a lot!”

“No problem! We’ll introduce you to all the girlies at lunch won’t we Bora?”

“Absolutely!” The blonde girl smiled. “Now let me get these snacks out and let’s get started reading lines!”. The three girls sat under the shaded sun contentedly, sharing giggles, stories and macarons as they rehearsed for their upcoming audition.


	2. // 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get an insight into Siyeon’s head as she reflects on her time in LA so far

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Hi!
> 
> Sorry for not making this multi chap when I posted the first last night haha!
> 
> Anyway here’s chap 2!
> 
> Who needs a uni qualification when you can write at 3am right?
> 
> \- Belle

Siyeon had become acquainted with all of Bora and Minji’s friends by the end of the day. Thankfully, she shared her third period class with Minji, so had spent the rest of the morning with the French girl before returning to the now familiar garden at lunch.

“Girlies! I’d like you all to meet Siyeon! Siyeon, this is Gahyeon, Handong & Yoohyeon! Yubin would usually be here too but she kicks soccer balls for fun so she won’t be joining us today!” Bora enthusiastically waved as Siyeon and Minji walked through the garden, before joining them at the table.

Siyeon knew there was no need for her to feel nervous, Bora and Minji had been incredibly friendly and welcoming so it was unlikely she wouldn’t receive the same reception from the girls they were friends with.

“Hi, I’m Gaheyon!” The first girl enthusiastically stuck her hand out for her to shake, taking Siyeon by surprise with her firm grip and intense energy despite her looking like a Malibu Barbie doll. Her dirty blonde hair was littered with streaks of pink, which evidently must have been dyed fully prior, which matched her eye makeup.

_ Ahh… a pink girl _ , Siyeon internally noted as she took in the girl’s almost overwhelmingly energetic and positive demeanour.

“Down girl.” A lower voice came from behind Gahyeon, gently resting a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see a slightly taller girl standing behind Gahyeon. Before any introduction, Siyeon had enough context clues as of the  _ Student Body President  _ sash resting over her blazer to figure out this was Handong, who the two girls had mentioned earlier. The girl seemed adult in comparison to the girls surrounding her. She was roughly the same height as her friends, with her bright orange lob laying smoothly across her shoulders, her appearance wasn't what differentiated her from the other beautiful girls neighbouring her, but her aura. The girl possessed such maturity and grace it was intimidating. Siyeon felt almost inadequate in comparison to the surrounding girls, she knew she was far from ugly but the students she had found herself befriending were all ethereal.

“Hi I’m Handong! Student Body President, Head of Debate team, Model UN captain and-”

“Dongie, she doesn’t want your resume shut up!” An unfamiliar voice cut off Handong from the other side of the table and the ease she was beginning to feel completely left as she made eye contact with the girl she had deduced to be Yoohyeon. Siyeon was immediately taken aback by both the scent that had assaulted her senses and the hug she was suddenly receiving, both of which suffocated her in a way that wasn't unpleasant.

“Hey I’m Yoohyeon, as you probably gathered when you zoned out I’m the prettiest here but like I’m super nice and humble so it balances out!” The girl joked as she pulled away from the hug, despite being embarrassed that she had zoned out staring at Yoohyeon and had been caught, she couldn't deny that Yoohyeon was maybe the most beautiful person she had ever seen. Yoohyeon returned to her seat and joined the other girls who were expectantly staring at Siyeon, anticipating some sort of introduction in return which made sense. She had transferred senior year from a completely different state to a school where the students had probably known eachother since kindergarten, without a doubt people would be curious and she supposed the girls did have a right to ask questions since they had welcomed her into their small circle without hesitation.

“I’m Siyeon, which you already knew and I just moved here from Phoenix, Arizona because like I obviously wasn’t going to stay there for college and travelling to the West Coast every weekend to visit campuses was just so much effort so we just moved instead, it made so much sense and I don’t know why we didn't move before now because there is literally nothing in Arizona anyway! Anyway I think that’ll subside your curiosities for now, thank you guys so much for letting me sit with you all by the way I very much appreciate it.” Siyeon finally exhaled and sat down to eat her lunch, not realising how hungry she was having only eaten the few macarons she had shared with her new friends earlier that day. The group ate in comfortable silence, Siyeon already feeling welcomed within the circle. It felt almost somewhat surreal sitting in their own private garden in the Los Angeles sun, quietly just coexisting as they all were preoccupied with the mundane tasks and work that came with senior year. For the first time since moving to LA, Siyeon found herself at ease.

The rest of the day passed in what felt like a blink of an eye, after acquanting herself with the group the majority of the group, Siyeon discovered that she shared most of her classes with at least one of the girls, which alleviated a fair amount of anxiety she had regarding class introductions and partner work. So far, the only girl who’s timetable did not align with hers too frequently was Bora, which was somewhat disheartening to Siyeon as she wanted to get to know the girl who had been so welcoming to her, however she rationalized to herself that with the upcoming musical they would be spending a lot more time together, granted they were both casted.

Siyeon by no means was cocky, howbeit she knew there was no point in pretending she was unaware of how talented she really was. From a young age, Siyeon knew she wanted to be on stage, performing and bringing people joy in whatever way she could therefore by the age of 5 she was enrolled in dance, vocal, acting and musical theatre classes which she only grew more passionate about with age. She led every community theatre and school production that was held, gaining the appraisal of anyone who ever came to watch her and gaining popularity amongst peers throughout school. Popularity was never something that Siyeon had ever particularly wanted but she understood why she was held on such a high pedestal and she was far from mad, she knew being well liked had its benefits as well as disadvantages, so knew the blank slate she had here in LA would certainly be different, but maybe refreshing to have a sense of anonymity for the first time in her life. 

Heathers felt an incredibly fitting musical choice regarding her current situation, an outcast of sorts being adopted by the popular girls, however even back in her old school, she had always felt like a Veronica. Siyeon had never fit the mold for what was an archetypical popular girl; she wasn’t mean, she wasn't straight, she didn't dress conventionally and she didn't have many friends. Sure she had other positive attributes to her, but had she grown up in a big city she knew she would’ve been eaten alive, yet that didn’t really bother her. She wouldn't have minded if she had been uncool, as long as she would have been surrounded by people she could make smile, she wouldn't have cared, all she wanted were some good friends and maybe here, could she finally have some.

She chose to walk home from school that evening, all the girls had offered her lifts home in their respective cars however Siyeon decided some alone time would be good for her. The past week of her life had been so incredibly hectic, she hadn’t had adequate time to be alone with her thoughts therefore an hour long walk in the LA sunshine, where she knew no one and nothing seemed perfect. Her large sneakers seemed like the correct choice as she began her descent towards her neighbourhood, taking in the oddly cinematic views of suburbia, identical pastel houses lined up like a scene from a Wes Anderson film. Siyeon hoped that she would soon begin to feel less out of place in the predominantly rich and white gated community she had found herself moving into. Deciding that destroying classism was too far out of her realm of ability, she decided to concern herself with auditions. Pressure of auditions was a foreign concept for Siyeon usually, she never had found a need to doubt herself before, knowing that she and whoever was judging her was fully aware of her talent and capability, so performing for the first time in front of a completely new director and class was daunting to the girl. Realistically, she knew there was no reason she wouldn’t get the role as long as she did not completely throw the audition, which she had never done before, hence deciding to plan the audition in 3 days time down to a t as soon as she stepped through her front door, making a mental checklist of everything she needed to completely smash her audition out of the park and get the role she had always dreamed of as her last.

Time slipped away from Siyeon, it was roughly midnight by the time she had meticulously planned and prepared for Thursday. Having never felt such intense pressure to perfect an audition, she spent hour after hour reciting the lines provided for her into her mirror and deciding what song she would prepare. It was only after her mother entered her room with the dinner she had accidentally skipped and begged her to shut up, did she finally decide to stop for the night. Although her body had finally decided to settle for the night, her brain had not. As she lay on her back, looking up at the glow in the dark stars left behind from the previous owners that gave her an odd sense of reassurance, she tried to relax her restless mind. The stress of musical auditions had been a fair distraction from the rest of her thoughts, however now she had come to peace with what she was doing, her head had gone into overdrive attempting to process everything that had happened in her incredibly fast paced first day. Siyeon hadn’t even considered how unusual everything had been. 

Her family had been in their new home in LA for over a week, yet that morning had been so disorientating for Siyeon, she had left her car at home, the stress of hunting for her keys too much for her to handle. Siyeon had managed to settle into a nice routine since arriving, attending a yoga class every morning before going for a run along the boulevard and grabbing an incredibly overpriced juice to continue exploring the city until she found somewhere to eat breakfast. The LA lifestyle was growing on her quite quickly, so it was absurd to her that all it took to disrupt her new found equilibrium was the thought of a day at school. She had never walked to school back home in Phoenix, Siyeon had gotten a car for her 15th birthday and was determined to drive it as soon as she could, 3 months of lessons later she had acquired her license and was rather smug as she pulled into the student parking lot, people staring in awe at the baby blue aston martin that Siyeon had declared her baby the moment she saw it. 

Siyeon was incredibly disheartened; unable to show off her pride and joy on her first day, she grumbled stepping out of the passengers side of her mother’s car. Luckily for her, the parking lot was relatively empty of students as her induction had been scheduled rather early so she could see the school without being overwhelmed by the chaos of the first day. The induction was not a source of anxiety for Siyeon, she had never had a problem when it came to charming teachers, she crossed the line of being a little too cheeky quite often but her charisma and work ethic was enough for teachers to pull a blind eye and laugh along with her. Two hours passed relatively quickly and she was soon enough being dismissed and sent to her first lesson of the day, drama. Wanting to make a good impression on the teacher who would arguably have the biggest impact on her time here, Siyeon lightly jogged over to the auditorium. Undoubtedly she would be a little late considering it was already 10am however, she knew that wasn't her fault and made a conscious effort to not make herself any later, trying to keep her composure as she quickened her pace, finally seeing the auditorium doors in sight.

Once she had finally taken a seat, post uncomfortably dramatic entrance, her anxiety began to settle in her chest. Siyeon had no intent of making herself known in such a gaudy way and subconsciously commenced picking at her fingers, fidgeting as a means to expel some of the stress from her body until, her anxieties were momentarily subsided by a girl making an entrance more embarrassing than her own. She stifled a giggle at the voice apologising profusely, not looking over at whoever had entered the room until she felt a looming presence making its way down her row to sit near her. Anxiety filled Siyeon’s chest as she finally took a glance at the late girl, the blonde approaching her was arguably the most intimidating person Siyeon had ever seen. Finally, the mysterious, scary girl took a seat next to her equally daunting looking girl who she gripped onto tightly, hugging and talking with her friend as they seemingly ignored whatever their teacher was talking about. Siyeon herself had subconsciously zoned out from her teacher’s voice herself until she was brought back to reality by the scary blonde girl who was smiling and gesturing for her to come and join her.

  
  


Girls like Minji and Bora didn't exist back in Phoenix, never would any of the pretty girls be caught dead socialising with new people, nevermind sit beside them in theatre of all classes. Siyeon distinctly remembered all the encounters she had with the cheerleaders at her old school

“You’re like so lucky that you’re like, pretty, y’know Siyeon? Taking theatre is so lame usually but, you’re an exception somehow”. She recalled a girl in her maths class, Sooyoung, telling her whilst her friend Jinsol sat beside and nodded in agreement. The two were co-captains of the cheer time and enjoyed spending time in the auditorium psyching out kids on stage and laughing but they had always left Siyeon alone, knowing their popularity didn’t begin to reach her’s. It was wrong to have preconceived judgment but Siyeon didn't think she was so wrong to assume Minji and Bora would be the same as those girls, if not meaner so she was incredibly grateful to have been taken under their wing, shivering at the thought of being alone that first day.

Siyeon was able to gather a little of Bora’s character through their drama and lunch time interactions but she wanted more, there was something about the girl that intrigued Siyeon. Why on earth would a girl so seemingly popular want to befriend a new girl? What was so special about Siyeon? Had Bora just taken pity upon her? Was she nothing more than a charity project? Siyeon Tried to dismiss the thoughts from her head, hoping it wasn’t the case and that Bora simply thought she was interesting and wanted to be her friend, but her mind was racing with thoughts now, all about Bora. Against her better judgement, she decided to partially cure her curiosity that had now spiralled into somewhat of a breakdown and decided to try and find the girl on social media.

Bora was not exactly the most common of names so it didn't take Siyeon long to find the girl’s instagram. Thankfully, Bora was not on private so Siyeon was able to stalk without repercussions and began to scroll down the girl’s profile. Instantly, Siyeon was taken aback by how put together she was, her instagram providing an even more polished version of herself than her real life persona, which Siyeon struggled to find possible. Her profile served as a portfolio of sorts, videos filmed inside a studio showcasing choreography she had seemingly made and the odd mirror selfie, alongside a few photos of herself with Handong, Minji, Gahyeon, Yoohyeon and who she assumed to be Yubin, scattered amongst the rest. Siyeon was not sure how long she had spent scrolling through Bora’s instagram but a photo of the six girls that could only have been from at least 6th grade gave her an idea. The girls huddled around a cardboard cut out of one direction, seemingly from their film documentary, each girl was posing with a different member either kissing their cardboard cheeks or wrapping their arms around the boy’s shoulders. Such an old and somewhat embarrassing photo being on Bora’s incredibly refined instagram was so funny to Siyeon that she subconsciously double tapped the photo, not realising what she had done for a few seconds. Her blood instantly ran cold. Desperately, she unliked the photo as quickly as she could before throwing her phone onto her night stand and hoping that sleep would quickly take over her body and she could briefly forget about what she had just done.

  
  


Waking up the next morning, Siyeon was groggy from her late night but ultimately in a good mood. As she reached over to her bedside table to turn off her alarm, her good mood quickly left as she saw her notifications.

_ @KimBoraBaby Followed you! _

@ _ KimBoraBaby _ : Hey Stalker! ;) x

…  _ Fuck _


End file.
